


Perfectly Indecent

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack schien das ganze “Dating Ianto”-Ding wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Und Ianto findet sich in einer emotionalen Achterbahn wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Indecent

Titel: Perfectly Indecent  
Autor: Lady Charena (Feb. 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: irgendwann zwischen 2.01 und 2.03  
Wörter: ~ 3150  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, das Team, OFC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating:  pg12, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: Jack schien das ganze “dating Ianto”-Ding wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Und Ianto findet sich in einer emotionalen Achterbahn wieder. (playful!Jack & bashful!Ianto = Yey? Yay!)   
  
A/N: Die Beschreibung der Umarmung in Jacks Büro ist von diesem Bild: <http://www.bbc.co.uk/apps/vision/1_2/gallery/view.shtml?124625> inspiriert. Ich liebe auch die restlichen Bilder in der Gallery. Zum einen der Stil, in dem sie gehalten sind; aber zum anderen auch, weil sie Jacks&Iantos Beziehung genau so wiederspiegeln, wie ich sie ganz für mich persönlich sehe.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
Der Pub war gut besucht, obwohl es noch relativ früh am Abend war und er musste einige Minuten warten, bis er an die Reihe kam, um seine Bestellung aufzugeben. Ianto wandte unwillkürlich den Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu sehen; dorthin, wo Jack einen der winzigen Stehtische für Zwei in einer Fensternische erobert hatte. Die beiden Frauen am Tisch gegenüber warfen Jack interessierte Blicke zu – um es dezent zu formulieren. Ianto fragte sich, ob sie darauf warteten, dass er zu ihnen hinüber sah, oder ob sie zuerst sehen wollten, ob Jack tatsächlich alleine da war, bevor sie den ersten Schritt machten. Ianto seufzte und griff unbehaglich nach dem Knoten seiner Krawatte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich fehlplatziert zwischen all den sehr leger gekleideten Menschen. Sie waren direkt vom Hub hierher gekommen; Jack hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nicht vorher in seine Wohnung ging, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
„Lass‘ dich überraschen. Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer?“, hatte Jack gesagt. Also waren sie in der Art von Pub gelandet, die in London in Reiseführern für Touristen standen und als „malerisch“ und „mit romantischem Ambiente“ bezeichnet wurden. In Cardiff ging man dorthin, weil der Alkohol so billig war, dass die abblätternde Farbe an den Wänden und die staubblinden Fenster niemand störten.   
  
Jack bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte. Dieses offene, sorglose, flirtende Jack-Harkness-Lächeln, das seit seiner Rückkehr so viel öfter auf seinen Lippen zu finden war und das interessante Dinge mit Iantos Herzschlag anzustellen wusste.   
  
Er wusste, dass es echt war. Zumindest meistens.   
  
Es war fast genug, um darüber hinweg zu täuschen, dass Jacks Blick manchmal irgendwohin wanderte, wohin ihm niemand folgen konnte. Oder dass Ianto gelegentlich wach wurde, weil Jack sich neben ihm unruhig bewegte und unverständliche Worte murmelte und seine Haut heiß und sein Haar schweißnass waren, wenn er ihn berührte, um ihn zu wecken. Bei einer besonders erinnerungswürdigen Gelegenheit war Jack aufgeschreckt und herumgewirbelt, als Ianto mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee ins Büro trat und Jack mit dem Rücken zu ihn stehend vorfand, die Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt. Er schien ihn erst zu bemerken, als Ianto die Hand ausstreckte und ihn berührte, kaum mehr als das Streifen von Fingerspitzen zwischen Jacks Schulterblättern. Sein Ellbogen hatte Ianto direkt unterhalb des rechten Auges ins Gesicht getroffen und der Schmerz kam so heftig, so unerwartet, dass Ianto erst sehr viel später das Brennen an seinen Beinen spürte, wo der heiße Kaffee ihn verbrüht hatte, als er die Tasse fallen ließ. Jack hatte versucht, es mit einem Scherz darüber, dass er Ianto eine Glocke umbinden würde, zu überspielen. Und Ianto hatte versucht, so zu tun, als wäre nichts vorgefallen; als würden sich nicht Frage um ungestellte Frage zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer auftürmen, als er sich von Jack auf die Beine helfen ließ und Owen einen Eispack auf sein Gesicht legte.   
  
Sein Veilchen hatte sehr zur Belustigung seiner Kollegen beigetragen und Owen spottete, dass SadoMaso nichts für Anfänger wäre, worauf ihm Tosh einen Kugelschreiber an den Kopf warf und wenigstens so höflich war, ihr Lächeln hinter einem Bericht zu verstecken, den sie in der anderen Hand hielt. Gwen hatte ihn später in die Kaffeenische gedrängt und wollte wissen, was passiert war. Als er entgegnete, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen – und nichts anderes war es auch – sah sie ihn mit diesem Blick an, der ihm sagen sollte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Und vielleicht hatte diese Taktik gewirkt, als sie noch bei der Polizei war, Ianto hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue und blieb stumm, bis sie es aufgab und in Richtung Jacks Büro davon stürmte. Er wusste, dass Jack irgendetwas zu ihr gesagt hatte; irgendetwas über die Zeit, die er weggewesen war; wo er sich aufgehalten hatte, was er getan hatte – oder was man ihm angetan hatte. Er konnte es in den angespannten Blicken sehen, die Gwen Jack zuwarf, als warte sie auf etwas, auf Risse in seiner Fassade, während sie wie eh und je seine Autorität untergrub und sich bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen ihn stellte.   
  
Er hatte gewartet, bis er Gwen aus Jacks Büro kommen sah, ihr Gesicht eine Gewitterwolke und ihm dann wie beabsichtigt Kaffee gebracht. Jack saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, als er eintrat, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, die Stirn gegen die ineinander verschränkten Hände gepresst. Er sah auf, als Ianto die Tasse absetzte und zu ihm hinüber schob; und stand auf, um sich vor ihn zu stellen und vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen die dunkelrote Prellung unterhalb von Iantos rechtem Auge zu berühren.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise. Dann zog er ihn näher zu sich, legte beide Hände um Iantos Stirn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er die Arme um ihn schlang, und ihn festhielt. Ianto hatte die Umarmung zunächst zögernd erwidert, aber er drängte die Fragen zurück, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, spürte Jacks Atem warm gegen die Seite seines Gesichts und den Druck von Jacks Stirn gegen seine Schläfe und das beruhigende Gewicht des Körpers des anderen Mannes gegen seinen und er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Jack festhalten. Vielleicht war es auch Jack, der sich an ihm festhielt.   
  
Trotz all‘ dem, was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand, Jack nahm seine Mission, sein abschiedsloses Verschwinden wieder gut zu machen, offenbar ernst. Ernster, als Ianto es offen gestanden erwartet hatte, nach der etwas verwirrenden Unterhaltung in dem Bürogebäude, während der irrsinnigen Jagd, auf die John Hart sie geschickt hatte. Ianto hatte nicht erwartet, dass Jack sich plötzlich danach erkundigen würde, wie es ihm während seiner Abwesenheit gegangen war – sich für seine Gefühle interessierte; Gefühle, die er kaum beginnen konnte, selbst zu begreifen oder zu benennen.  
  
Ianto kannte jedoch seine eigenen Schwächen nur zu gut.   
  
Eine Berührung von Jack, ein in sein Ohr geflüsterter Vorschlag und er wäre sofort und widerstandslos in ihr altes Beziehungsmuster zurückgefallen: „Weevil-Jagd“-Abende und Kaffee und Anzüge und zweideutige Bemerkungen und mehr Sex in einem Monat als er früher – in der vagen, grauen Ära bekannt als vor-Jack - in einem Jahr hatte. Das Leben war nicht nur interessanter, wenn Jack da war, es war auch bunter, lauter, intensiver und manchmal war es fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Doch wie mit allen Drogen, es war noch weniger zu ertragen, anders zu empfinden.  
  
Ein Wort von Jack und er hätte John Hart vergessen und ihre Suche und Tosh und Owen und Gwen, und Jack hätte ihn gleich dort über einen der Schreibtische beugen können. Nur ein paar Schritte näher, nur noch ein Blick mehr aus diesen blauen Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zuneigung, Hoffnung und Hunger ansahen… Alles, was er tun konnte, war sinnlos Schubladen aufzuziehen und in Ablagen zu stöbern, als bestände auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit, den Container dort zu finden – aber wenigstens zeigte sich so das Zittern seiner Hände nicht. Jack schien seine Angespanntheit zu spüren und hielt Abstand zu ihm, ließ sich widerspruchslos aufs Dach schicken, mit einer trockenen Bemerkung abspeisen.   
  
„Ianto? Ianto Jones, bist du das?“  
  
Er war so weit in seine Gedanken abgedriftet, den Blick immer noch auf Jack gerichtet, dass er einige Momente brauchte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart zu richten. Eine Frau, etwa in seinem Alter und vage vertraut, blondes langes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden und etwas mehr geschminkt, als es für einen Abend im Pub bedurfte, winkte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen. Ihr rotes Glitzertop reflektierte das Licht hinter ihnen und er musste den Blick davon abwenden, bevor es ihn blendete.   
  
„Ja?“, erwiderte er höflich, aber unverbindlich.  
  
„Katie“, sagte die Frau. „Katie Sullivan. Wir waren zusammen in einer Klasse. Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Seit wann bist du wieder in Cardiff? Ich habe zuletzt gehört, du arbeitest irgendwo in London.“  
  
„Seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr.“ Ianto konnte sie jetzt einordnen – obwohl sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, sollte ihn seine Erinnerung nicht völlig trügen, nicht blond gewesen war, ihr Haar kurz getragen hatte und während des letzten Schuljahres viermal den Platz gewechselt hatte, weil sie zu eitel war, ihre Brille zu tragen, aber ohne nicht lesen konnte, was an der Tafel stand. „Meine Familie ist hier und ich wollte in ihrer Nähe sein.“ Die Lüge kam glatt über seine Lippen. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten“, sagte er höflich und hoffte, dass sie den Hinweis verstand.  
  
Offenbar nicht, denn das nächste, was sie tat, war sich bei ihm unter zu haken und zu versuchen, ihn zu einem Tisch in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zu dem an dem Jack wartete, zu führen. „Komm‘, ich muss dich unbedingt ein paar Leuten vorstellen…“  
  
Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, als hinter ihm seine Bestellung endlich ausgerufen wurde, um sich unauffällig von ihrem Griff zu befreien.   
  
Katie sah, dass er zwei Drinks in Empfang nahm. „Oh. Du bist nicht alleine hier? Wo ist sie? Bring‘ sie einfach mit, wir haben immer noch Platz für einen mehr.“  
  
Ianto spürte für einen Moment die Versuchung, ihr einfach das Glas über das Oberteil zu kippen, sich für seine Ungeschicklichkeit zu entschuldigen, ihr anzubieten, für die Reinigung zu bezahlen und sie danach nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Er spürte das Verlangen, etwas Sarkastisches zu sagen, etwas das von Owen hätte stammen können, wie: „Nein, ich bestelle natürlich immer gleich zwei Drinks auf einmal für mich alleine.“ Es irritierte ihn, dass sie so selbstverständlich angenommen zu haben schien, dass er ohne Begleitung in einem Pub war.   
  
Katie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Ianto schwankte noch immer mit einer Antwort. Er sah über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Jack, der mit einem Ausdruck, in dem sich Amüsement und Ungeduld mischten, seinen Blick erwiderte und eine Hand hob, die Handfläche nach oben, als frage er: Was hält dich so lange auf?  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht alleine hier“, sagte Ianto schließlich und er hatte so lange mit einer Antwort gezögert, dass sich Katie umdrehte und der Richtung seines Blicks folgte. Er sah, wie ihre Augen über die Pärchen, Grüppchen und die beiden Frauen neben dem Tisch, an dem Jack stand, glitten. Jack war der einzige, der alleine war und sie verharrte natürlich bei ihm. Er sah, was er schon tausende Male gesehen hatte, wenn Fremde Jack ansahen: das Aufflackern in ihren Augen; die leichte Röte unter dem Make-up auf ihren Wangen; das unbewusste Glattstreichen ihrer Kleidung, während ihre Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe glitt. Er fragte sich, was sein Gesicht verriet, wenn er Jack ansah.   
  
„Nun, wo ist sie?“ Ein leichter Unterton von Irritation hatte sich in Katies Stimme gemischt.  
  
Ianto gestikulierte vage und unsicher in Jacks Richtung. Sein Herz begann bis zum Hals zu schlagen, als Jack dies entweder als Einladung aufzufassen schien oder aber – und wahrscheinlicher – er war des Wartens leid, denn plötzlich tauchte Jack hinter Katie auf.   
  
„Gibt es ein Problem, Ianto?“ Jack ignorierte Katie, auch als sie ihm fast auf dem Fuß trat, als sie sich umdrehte.   
  
Ihre Augen waren rund und sie fingerte an ihrem Pferdeschwanz herum, die andere Hand umklammerte den Riemen ihrer Handtasche. Ianto starrte auf den kleinen pinkfarbenen Teddyanhänger am Reißverschluss der Tasche, als wäre es das faszinierendste, was er jemals gesehen hatte.   
  
„Ianto? Willst du uns vorstellen?“   
  
Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Er hörte in Jacks Stimme, dass er ihm überließ, als was er Jack vorstellen würde: als Freund, als Boss, als… was? Was war Jack für ihn?   
  
Jack war alles.   
  
Ianto hob die Augen, sah Jack an. „Jack, das ist Katie Sullivan, wir sind zusammen in die Schule gegangen. Katie… das ist Jack, mein… Jack.“ Er hatte, während er sprach, nicht einmal den Blick von Jack abgewandt. Er schluckte, als er etwas in Jacks Augen aufflackern sah; etwas, das zugleich dunkel und gefährlich und besitzergreifend, als auch hell und leicht und hoffnungsvoll war.   
  
All die Verwirrung, all die widerstreitenden Gefühle der letzten Tage, schlugen über ihm zusammen wie eine Welle. Der verbliebene, rationale Part seines Gehirns sagte, dass er unter einer Art verzögert einsetzendem Schock litt. Jacks Verschwinden, Jacks Rückkehr, Johns Auftauchen und die sichtbare Erinnerung daran – sichtbar, nicht abzutun wie Jacks Bemerkungen über verflossene Liebhaber – an eine frühere Beziehung. Fünf Jahre, hatte Hart gesagt. Es war wie eine Frau zu haben, hatte John gesagt. Mit jemand wie John Hart in seiner Vergangenheit, was konnte Jack wirklich an Ianto Jones interessieren – an dem langweiligen, verlässlichen, peniblen Ianto Jones?   
  
Seine Knie fühlten sich an, als hätte sie jemand mit Pudding gefüllt und Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dann war Jacks Hand unter seinem Ellbogen und er hörte Jack etwas sagen, und ein halbherziges, verlegenes Lachen, das von Katie stammen musste und dann stand er auch schon in der Fensternische, die Gläser an seine Brust gedrückt, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, wie er dorthin gelangt war.  
  
„Ianto?“   
  
Jacks Stimme klang ruhig und sanft, so sanft, dass Ianto sicher war, seine Ohren täuschten ihn.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du es mit etwas einfachem versuchen.“  
  
Wovon redete Jack?  
  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, du fängst mit Atmen an.“  
  
Oh. Jetzt wo Jack es ansprach, er schien tatsächlich seit geraumer Zeit den Atem angehalten zu haben. Aber der dringend benötigte Sauerstoff trug nichts dazu bei, dass Ianto sich besser fühlte. Er spürte Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken, seine Knöchel streichen, dann wurden ihm die Drinks aus den Händen genommen.  
  
„Sehr gut. Ich denke, du hast Talent zum Atmen, aber wir sollten vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr üben“, spottete Jack, doch es lag nichts als Amüsement und Zuneigung in seiner Stimme. „Bereit für den nächsten großen Schritt, Ianto? Wie wäre es, wenn du den Kopf hebst und mich mit diesen wundervollen blauen Augen ansiehst, anstatt auf den Tisch zu starren?“  
  
Hatte Jack… eben… gesagt…? Er wusste, er sollte eigentlich beleidigt sein, dass Jack mit ihm sprach, als wäre er ein Dreijähriger – und noch ein sehr langsamer dazu – aber das war schwer, wenn Jack ihm Komplimente über seine Augen machte (Ianto spürte tatsächlich ein Flattern in der Magengegend, wie in einem der Romanhefte, die Rihannon gelesen hatte, als Teenager) und mit dieser Stimme zu ihm sprach. Ianto schloss die Finger um das Pintglas, das vor ihm stand; das Glas war kühl und Wasser daran kondensiert, er spürte seine Handfläche feucht werden. Erst als er das Glas an die Lippen hielt und der bittere Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das nicht war, was er bestellt hatte. Guinness? „Sie haben mir den falschen Drink gegeben.“   
  
Ianto sah auf und begegnete Jacks amüsierten Blick. „Das ist nicht komisch, ich kann das nicht trinken.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, als kläre sich sein Kopf langsam wieder; als käme er zu sich zurück. Allerdings drohte sich das schon wieder zu ändern, so intensiv, wie Jack seinen Mund anstarrte. „Was?“, fragte er unsicher, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.   
  
Jack antwortete nicht, aber seine Zungenspitze zeigte sich zwischen seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen und er leckte sich über die Oberlippe.  
  
„Ich… sollte mich beschweren, wie man hier als Gast bedie…“ Ianto brach ab, als Jack sich vorbeugte und seine Hand Iantos Gesicht fand… obwohl, es war nicht ganz seine Hand und es war weniger Iantos Gesicht. Die Fläche von Jacks Daumen strich über den Bereich zwischen seiner Oberlippe und seiner Nase, schien etwas weg zu wischen.   
  
Als Jack die Hand zurückzog, sah Ianto, dass es Schaum war.   
  
Jack grinste. „Du hast da was…“, sagte er, als wäre es nicht bereits offensichtlich.   
  
Und dann hatte Ianto zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend weiche Knie, als Jack den Daumen in den Mund nahm und ihn gründlich sauber leckte. Wie konnte etwas so… unschuldiges… derart obszön aussehen?   
  
Jacks Zunge wand sich um seinen Daumen, sein Mund gerade so weit geöffnet, dass Ianto sehen konnte, was er da tat; dann zog er ihn langsam zurück, ließ die Kanten seiner Zähne über die Haut streifen und schloss die Lippen einen Moment um die Fingerspitze, bevor er die Hand sinken ließ und sich noch einmal die Lippen ableckte.  
  
Ianto starrte ihn an, sprachlos und hart genug, dass es wehtat. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt noch Blut in seinem Kopf war; so schwindlig, wie er sich fühlte. Er spürte Hitze in den Wangen und seinem Nacken und er brauchte nicht Jacks amüsiertes Grinsen, um zu wissen, dass er tiefrot geworden war. „Du… du kannst so was doch nicht machen“, stammelte er. „Hier. Das war völlig unangebracht.“  
  
„Was?“, erwiderte Jack im Brustton der Unschuld. „Du hattest da was im Gesicht und ich habe es abgewischt.“  
  
„Du hättest nicht… nicht deinen Daumen so…“  
  
„Ianto, ich wusste nicht, dass du so prüde sein kannst. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich über den Tisch gebeugt und es dir vom Gesicht geleckt.“ Jack sah so aus, als bedauere er das zutiefst.  
  
Ianto stöhnte leise auf und presste eine Hand gegen den Mund, um ein unsicheres Lachen zurück zu halten. „Bitte sei‘ still“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Bitte, Jack. Ich weiß, es bereitet dir unendliches Vergnügen, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber bitte, nicht hier. Nicht heute Abend. Bitte.“  
  
Jack entgegnete nichts. Stattdessen hob er das Scotchglas – er hatte bekommen, was er bestellt hatte – an die Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Ein einzelner Tropfen verblieb am Rand des Glases, drohte zu fallen, als Jack es senkte und seine Zungenspitze fing ihn auf, leckte den Rand entlang.   
  
Ianto gab ein gepresstes Wimmern von sich, kaum bewusst, dass er es tat. „Du machst das mit Absicht, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack unschuldig und strich mit der Fingerspitze den Rand seines Glases nach.   
  
„Das.“ Ianto deutete vage in Richtung seiner Hand, dann seines Mundes. „Völlig unangebracht.“  
  
„Vertrau‘ mir. Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, unangebracht zu sein.“   
  
Seine Stimme senkte sich weiter und Ianto spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten.   
  
Dann stützte Jack sich mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch ab, und plötzlich rieb Jacks Fuß unter dem Tisch an seinem Bein entlang und Ianto zuckte zusammen.   
  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Jack, seine Stimme noch immer seiden und tief. „Vielleicht will ich, dass du alles andere außer mir vergisst. Alles und jeden.“  
  
Ein paar graue Zellen in Iantos Gehirn schienen noch tapfer ihren Dienst zu versehen. „Ist… ist das wegen Katie? Ich habe nicht mit ihr geflirtet!“  
  
Jack lachte. „Nein. Das weiß ich.“ Er beugte sich vor, bis Ianto nichts anders mehr sehen konnte, als seine Augen. „Das ist wegen mir. Für mich. Weil du mir gehörst, Ianto Jones.”  
  
Es war absolut angebracht.   
  
Es hätte Ianto nicht egaler sein können, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Herz wieder zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurückfand.  
  
  
Ende


End file.
